1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for attaching an adhesive tape onto variously shaped members to be attached, and particularly to a method and a device for attaching an adhesive tape such as masking tape and the like onto a plate-like body such as a bent vehicle window glass or the like automatically when painting, coating, chemical treatment or the like is given to the surface of the plate-like body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wide variety of methods or devices for automatically attaching an adhesive tape to a member to be attached have been known. Particularly, various methods or devices for attaching masking tapes onto surfaces of flat plate-like members such as substrates, or labeling machines for attaching labels to curved surfaces of bottles, cans, etc., are known.
For example, JP-B-53-43794 discloses a labeling machine for attaching labels onto bottles or the like. The labeling machine includes a labeling mechanism constituted by absorption drums for absorbing labels from a label holder and an attaching drum for absorbing labels and pressing the labels onto side surface of bottles or the like. In the labeling machine, the absorption drums are disposed apart from the attaching drum, each of the absorption drums being provided with a receiving frame for receiving a label on the attaching drum side and in a position along the traveling direction of the attaching drum, and further provided with a member for pressing the label in the receiving frame onto the side surface of the attaching drum.
Further, as for the machine for attaching masking tape to a printed board, JP-U-5-69014 discloses a masking tape attaching machine. This machine includes a tape support portion for rotatably supporting a roll-like masking tape, two tape pressing rollers disposed side by side in the tape-attaching direction so as to be able to individually move up and down and to press the fed masking tape onto the printed board, a cutter disposed between the two tape pressing rollers for cutting the tape in the state where the tape pressing roller on the tape support portion side is in the moving-up position while the other tape pressing roller is pressing the masking tape, and a moving means for moving the tape support portion, the tape pressing rollers and the cutter as a whole in the tape attaching direction.
The related art-type masking and tape attaching machines have a main function that attaches tapes continuously. Accordingly, they are not good at partial tape attaching. In addition, most of mechanisms of a tape feeding unit, a cutting unit, and an attaching unit are integrated and disposed continuously, so that the posture of tape attaching is limited.
On the other hand, the labeling machines have a main function that attaches labels partially, and supplied paper is limited to paper with peeling sheet. Accordingly, there was a problem that it is necessary to prepare supplied paper attached with labels having a required size or length in advance.
For example, the method disclosed in JP-B-53-43794 discloses a method for attaching a label onto a substantially cylindrical portion of a bottle, a can or the like, in which a label is absorbed onto an absorption drum so as to be delivered to an attaching drum, and paste is applied to the label absorbed on the attaching drum by a pasting drum. Thus, the label is attached to a bottle or the like. In such a manner, the number of times of delivery of a label among the drums is very large. Further, means for absorbing a label onto the drums uses a vacuum. Accordingly, there is a problem that the structure and the timing control are so complicated that it is difficult to apply the method to such a case where tape is attached onto opposite surfaces of a large-sized and curved plate-like body.
On the other hand, in the machine disclosed in the above JP-U-5-69014, masking tape is attached onto the flat surface of a printed board or the like. It is therefore difficult to apply the machine to a case of attaching tape onto opposite surfaces of a curved plate-like body.